


After-Work Talk

by Keenir



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: Gen, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie and Rossabi after seeing "J. Edgar".</p><p>the only plot (that I noticed) is that they enjoy one another's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After-Work Talk

**Author's Note:**

> note: is "Vincent" really Agent Rossabi's given name?

The movie had ended, and now Agents Walker and Rossabi were leaving the movie theater. "C'mon," Annie said, encouraging. "You can tell me."

"I'll wait til they make a movie about Wild Bill," Rossabi said. "Then I'll tell you."

"There's lots of movies about the cowboy," Annie said, "which wasn't who you meant," and she knew it.

"Some people called him one, I admit."

Annie knew he meant the founder of the CIA. "To be honest, I thought he would've been mentioned in _J. Edgar_."

"Take it up with Eastwood."

"I will," Annie said.

"You would."

"What can I say?"

"That you're moving to the Hoover Building," Rossabi said.

"Uh, no. I appreciate the invitation, but I'm happy where I am."

He nodded. _Can't do more than ask._ "What was your favorite part?"

Annie barely had to think about that. "The horseraces. He was there when he was needed." With a shrug, Annie said, "We can't ask for more than that."

Rossabi nodded. "Or shouldn't expect more."

"Now you're just making fun of me."

"Would I do that?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

They held one another's gaze for a while like that, then cracked up into light laughter.


End file.
